Für dich
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Nach dem Krieg. Harry erinnert sich daran, was ihn hat all die Jahre kämpfen lassen. (Slash HD, character death)


_Autor:_ kleinMonsti

_Titel:_ Für dich

_Thema:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer:_ Mir gehört nichts. Das ist alles Eigentum der großartigen Joanne K. Rowling  
(dabei hätte ich so gerne Draco gehabt… schnüf)

_Genre:_ Oneshort; Drama/Tragedy

_Pairing:_ Draco/Harry

_Warning:_ Slash (don't like, don't read), sad, Character death

_Note:_ Ich bin ganz neu hier. Das ist meine erste FanFic die ich ins Internet hochgeladen  
habe. Es wär wirklich super schön, wenn ihr mir ein Review schreiben würdet.  
Ihr könnt ja auch schreiben, dass die Geschichte totaler Schrott ist. Mich würde  
Bloß freuen zu wissen ob ihr's überhaupt gelesen habt.

Na dann mal los:

**Harry's POV**

_Flashback_

Seit ich denken kann, war ich für die Aufgabe ausersehen die Welt zu retten. Seit dem ich Voldemorts Angriff überlebte, sahen die Menschen in mir so etwas wie einen großen Helden. Und nie hatte ein Mensch hinter diese Fassade geschaut. Selbst meine besten Freunde hielten mich für tapfer, mutig und so weiter. Doch die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. Ich war verzweifelt und allein und die Hoffnung, Welche die Anderen in mir fanden, sah ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Und als dann die dunklen Tage kamen in denen Voldemort die Macht erneut an sich riss kam auch eine Zeit in meinem Leben, in der ich mich fragte: „Wozu denn noch kämpfen was habe ich den zu gewinnen?"

Meine Seele irrte Ziellos im Dunklem umher. Doch dann kamst du und mit dir das Licht und die Hoffnung. Du warst das schönste Wesen was ich jemals sah. Noch heute habe ich dein Bild vor Augen, so klar als wärst du es wirklich. Und das obwohl es schon einige Zeit her ist, dass ich dich zum letzten Mal sah.

Ein blasses Gesicht umrammt von hellblonden Haaren und zwei graue Augen wie Sterne am dunklen Nachthimmel; Das ist das Bild was mir in Erinnerung kommt wenn ich an dich denke.

Und auch wenn wir in den ersten Jahren nicht sonderlich gut miteinander auskamen, wohl eher hassten, wusste ich doch immer, dass du etwas Besonderes warst. Eines Tage geschah dann das, was geschehen musste: ich verliebte mich in dich. Und du, ich kann es auch heute immer noch nicht glauben, du erwidertest diese Gefühle und gabst mir damit neuen Kampfgeist.

Endlich hatte ich wieder etwas für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte: Dich. Ich wollte für uns eine glückliche Zukunft erkämpfen, eine Zukunft ohne Angst vor dem Morgen. Und ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass wir eines Tages gemeinsam ein schönes Leben führen würden.

Doch auch diese Hoffnung wurde mir genommen; in einer kalten, regnerischen Herbstnacht. Wir hatten uns auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung getroffen. Ich versank in deinen schönen grauen Augen und bemerkte dabei nicht die schwarzen Gestalten die hier und da an den Bäumen vorbeihuschten.

Und dann ging alles so furchtbar schnell. Plötzlich waren sie da; die Todesser. Sie schlossen einen Kreis um uns. Zwei packten mich und hielten mich fest. Ich sah noch wie du mir helfen wolltest, dann aber von dem Cruciatus-Fluch eines anderen Todessers in die Knie gezwungen wurdest. Ich wollte mich losreisen, wollte dir helfen doch meine Gegner waren stärker als ich.

Ich musste zusehen wie du dich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wandest. Das waren wohl die schrecklichsten Minuten meines ganzen Lebens. Lieber hätte ich diese Qual selbst ausgestanden, als mit ansehen zu müssen wie du leidest.

Dann trat eine der schwarzen Personen vor und nahm die Kapuze ab. Und ich sah direkt in die roten, grausamen Augen von Lord Voldemort. Er grinste. Es sah so aus als würde ihn diese Situation belustigen; du zuckend und schreiend auf der Erde und ich unfähig dir zu helfen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich doch dann schien ihm eine bessere Idee gekommen. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab auf dich deutend, „Crucio", zischte er in seinem eisigen Tonfall.

Deine Schmerzen schienen sich dadurch zu verdoppeln. Ich hörte deine herzzerreißenden Schreie über die Lichtung hallen. „Hör auf!", rief ich mit all der Kraft in der Stimme, die ich aufbringen konnte, „Ich bin es doch denn du willst nicht er!"

Voldemort drehte sein hässliches Schlangengesicht nun wieder mir zu und er grinste. „Ja aber auch das hat mir Spaß gemacht. Er bedeutet dir sehr viel, der junge Malfoy, nicht wahr?" Ich antwortete nicht, doch heiße Tränen rannen mein Gesicht hinab. „Wie auch immer", meinte der dunkle Lord plötzlich, „lass uns zu Punkt kommen."

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf mein Herz und wollte gerade seinen Fluch sprechen, als plötzlich eine Gruppe Auroren auf die Lichtung apparierten. Sofort verschwanden der dunkle Lord und mit ihm seine Todesser.

Ich rannte zu dir hin. Du lagst auf der Erde und rührtest dich nicht mehr. Ich hob deinen Kopf sanft an. Du öffnetest deine sturmgrauen Augen. Ich sah in ihnen, du würdest mich verlassen. Tränen schossen in meine Augen.

Du hobst deine Hand auch wenn es dich unendlich viel Kraft zu kosten schien und streicheltest sacht meine Wange. Ich flehte dich an: „Lass mich nicht alleine. Ich liebe dich doch."

Ein trauriges Lächeln breitet sich auf deinem Gesicht aus. Deine Lippen teilten sich und ich vernahm deine mir so wohlbekannte Stimme, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Ich liebe dich auch Darling, ganz gleich was jetzt passieren wird. Und ich werde auf dich warten." „Nein. Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich brauch dich doch."

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein Harry. Aber bitte versprich mir, dass du nicht aufgeben wirst. Versprich mir, dass du unsere Welt wieder ins Licht führen wirst." „Ich versprech's!", mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, meine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.

Sanft legte ich meine Lippen auf die Deinen. Zuerst war unser Kuss zärtlich, doch mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, drang die Verzweiflung mehr und mehr hindurch. Es war als würden sich meine Lippen an Deine klammern, als würden sie krampfhaft versuchen dich zu halten.

Doch plötzlich spürte ich keine Erwiderung des Kusses mehr. Ich bewegte noch einmal meine Lippen gegen deinen Mund, doch nichts geschah. In diesem Moment da wusste ich, dass ich dich verloren hatte.

Ich löste mich von dir und sah in deine starren, kalten Augen. Und Alles was ich noch tun konnte, war deinen leblosen Körper in die Arme zu nehmen und um dich zu weinen.

Später sagten die Auroren zu mir, sie wären noch gerade rechtzeitig gekommen; rechtzeitig für was? Um mich zu retten? Wenn sie so glaubten, dann lagen sie falsch. Denn mit dem Augenblick als ich doch verlor, verlor ich auch mich selbst.

Ich wollte nicht mehr leben, wollte nur noch zu dir. Wie oft hatte ich schon den Gedanken, Allem ein Ende zu setzen. Doch es gab noch etwas, was mich auf dieser Erde hielt und das war das Versprechen, welches ich dir gab. Ich würde nicht eher ruhen bis ich es eingelöst hatte.

_Flashback end_

Heute Nacht habe ich dieses Verspechen gehalten. Ich stand dem dunklen Lord gegenüber. All der Hass brach aus mir heraus und ehe ich realisierte was ich tat hatte ich schon „Avada Kedavra" geschrieen. So habe ich doch noch die Hoffnung aller Zauberer dieser Welt erfüllt. Sie glauben ich habe es für sie getan, für sie und ihre Familien. Doch in Wirklichkeit sind sie mir schon lange egal. Nur für dich habe ich es getan.

In allen Orten des Landes werden heute große Feste zu meinen Ehren abgehalten. Und ich, der Retter der Welt, sitze hier in meiner kleinen Wohnung und will von all dem Rummel gar nichts wissen.

Doch auch für mich ist es heute ein besonderer Tag. Ich habe mein Versprechen eingelöst, nun hält mich Nichts mehr hier. Jetzt darf ich endlich zu dir kommen.

Ich stehe auf und gehe zu einem Schränkchen in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich hole eine kleine Flasche heraus. Sie enthält ein sehr starkes Gift. Snape hat sie mir einmal gegeben. Er sagte: „Im Krieg ist es immer gut etwas Gift zu Hause zu haben." Doch der Krieg ist vorbei und deshalb soll es heute auch nicht dem Selbigen dienen.

Im Gegenteil es soll mir helfen Frieden zu finden, Frieden mit dir. Ich setze die kleine Flasche an die Lippen und leere sie in einem Zug. Ich lege mich auf die Couch, denn schon beginnt sich Alles um mich zu drehen.

Bunte Farbschlieren ziehen vor meinen Augen vorbei. Verbinden sich und lösen sich wieder auf. Und dann setzen sie sich erneut zusammen und ich sehe dich. Du bist heller als das Licht selbst und auf deinem Rücken kann ich zwei ebenmäßig schöne, weiße Schwingen erkennen. Mein Engel; du bist gekommen um mich mit dir fortzunehmen in eine Welt fernab von Krieg, Trauer und Verzweiflung, in eine Welt in der wir für immer zusammen sein werden.

Du streckst deine Hand aus und ich ergreife sie. Und mit dem Moment als sich unsere Finger berührten versinkt Alles um mich herum in einer seltsam warmen Dunkelheit.

**Ende **


End file.
